Blue Yetti
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} Blue_Yettis' Biography Hundreds of kilometers from Silver Edge and Deandroc was a ledgendary island named Sethanon. The surface of this island was desolate and dry, and underneath this island laid hundreds of caverns and caves. And inside these caverns lived mythical beings "Drak Elves" or "Drow." Among these beings lived Milith, a warrior of the Drow. He grew up knowing nothing about the common world. As elves, the Drow also aged according to their heritage which was the life span of about 20,000 years. Milith, at the age of 226 years old and with the appearance of a young boy, was present at the time of the invasion by an unknown race called the "Ghost Beings." The boy barely survived escaping the collapsing caverns and had no choice but to flee off the island; swimming out to sea until Milith, weak and distrought could find land. However, the Ghosts were unaware of this escape and began soon began a settlement upon the ruins of Sethanon. A group assigned to collecting provisions went out to see towards the direction Milith swam in only days before. But during the same day the Ghosts began their settlement, a massive storm swept across the isles, catching Milith and throwing back towards the broken land of which he had tried to escape. The Ghosts found the boy, half dead, floating lifelessly in the still waters furthest from the shores. They took him aboard, unaware Milith was a Drow even from his raggedy clothes and weather worn face that also revealed his origin; not to mention his natrual elvish height. Nonetheless, the Ghosts gave him food and water thinking he was an ally, and also gave him a raft and some rations. In Truth, these Ghosts spoke one, pure, universal language, but could only understand Elvish or English. And another truth be told, Milith also did not recognise these Ghosts since they were wearing heavy armor and dark, foreboding helmets that shadows their faces. In the end, Milith believed these people who helped them were a gentle kind. A different kind unlike the monsters that ravaged his homeland. In the end, Milith thanked his saviors and set his small raft on a unknown course. He sailed for 64 days, and just as he thought he would die of hunger or go insane, the boy finally found land; a vast green landscape loomed past the shores to which he sailed to. With his spirit stirred, Milith hurried out to find shelter and discovered a cave. And becuase this land was new to him, the boy spent his first few years exploring the cave systems, and living there comfortably at the end of the day. After several years passed, Milith's quiet live in the underground was suddenly disturbed, and he was stumbled upon by a small group of Elves. They were from a town called Eisenhardt, in an Order called the Sentinels. Excited to see more of his kin, Milith spoke to them passively. Eagerly he pressed them for information about themselves, their ways and the life they lived in this strange new place. The other elves, realizing Milith was alone where he was living, began inviting him under the wings of Eisenhardt, the Home of the Sentinels. Without hesitation, the Sentinels took Milith in and gave him a place in one of their settlements. As more years flew by, Milith learned the ways of life in Ceardia and grew up into a fine, strong, and able young Drow. Gallery BlueYetti in House.png|BlueYetti in his house BlueYetti - Evil.png|The evil side ^^ Category:Members